1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and more particularly, relates to a novel disazo red reactive dye compound containing quaternary ammonium group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the development of reactive dyestuffs goes toward the economical demand of high fixation, good build up and good wash-off so that not only the new reactive dyestuffs, in its properties, contain sufficient substantivity to improve the fixation, but also the unfixed parts of the dyestuffs need good wash-off property.
For a disazo reactive red dyestuff with properties of high color yields and high fixation, the following formula (2) disclosed in Japanese patent application No. JP08060017 has higher fastness due to the disazo reactive dyestuff with high color yields thereof contains Sulphato Ethyl Sulphone (SES).

For the structural characteristics of the dyestuffs, however, the reactive dyestuffs have SO3− with negative charge to improve the solubility; on the other hand, the surface of the cellulose fibers forms a layer of negative charge during the bath dyeing. The disadvantage of electrical repulsion between the reactive dyestuffs and the cellulose fibers results in reduction of permeability, absorbability and binding fixation for the dye molecules to the cellulose fibers.
The quaternary ammonium groups have high reactivity and can temporarily improve the substantivity of the dyestuffs, facilitating the affinity (F/E value) between the dye molecules and the cellulose fibers, and thereby increasing the chance for fixation. The unfixed parts of the dye molecules have excellent solubility and good wash off property even after taking off the quaternary ammonium groups by hydrolysis. The quaternary ammonium groups accompanying the selective color base structure make the dyestuffs contain the properties of high color value, high fixation, stable binding between the fibers and the dyestuffs, excellent wet fastness, light fastness and wet fastness.